


Sour Candy

by Amakusagi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, He's a Good Boy, Why has no one made a character tag for Alexander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakusagi/pseuds/Amakusagi
Summary: Quartet Nights gets some sour candy and Reiji makes it his mission to get Camus to eat it.





	1. Sour Candy

“You’ve never had a lemon candy, Myu-chan?”

“I have eaten lemon candy. However, I have never had this variety.”

Reiji’s eyes glow with excitement. Has Camus never eaten a sour candy before? Was he going to experience Camus eating one for the first time? The best part of this situation was that the candy wasn't entirely sour. It has a sweet outside before surprising whoever eats it with a sour center. 

He had to get him to eat it.

“I think you’ll really like it! Try it!”

“Our photo shoot starts in 7 minutes, I would advise against that.”

Immediately blocked by Ai, but he wouldn't let that discourage him.

“Ai-Ai, one candy won't kill him!”

“But that candy is s-”

“Super yummy? What's wrong with that?”

“No, I was going to say it's very s-”

“Special? Yep, it's meant for Myu-chan and only Myu-chan!”

Ai looks at Reiji with a face of complete annoyance. A semi-awkward silence fills the air.

“Just eat the damn thing already.”

Ranmaru piped up from his nap under a magazine on the couch, giving Reiji a surprise save.

Camus scoffed and put the candy in his mouth, it audibly cackling on his teeth as he resumed his reading. Reiji watches and waits in anticipation. 

After about a minute Camus looks up from his book at Reiji.

Camus sighs, “Kotobuki, why do you insist on staring at me?”

Before Reiji can even respond, Camus’ face turns to confusion. Reiji knows it has begun and smiles wide.

“....Gugh!?”

Camus' lips pucker and his eyes squint. His face retracts back, almost giving him a double chin. He moves the candy in his mouth, eyes watering to the point of a tear, one twitching rapidly for a short time. He sticks his tongue out, the candy plopping onto his book, taking a string of drool with it.

The room is silent.

Reiji is the first to burst into laughter, laughing so hard he’s out of breath and bangs his fist on the table. Ranmaru hides his grin under the magazine, trying not to laugh.

“I tried to tell you, but Reiji wouldn't let me.”

“Ph-thank you, Mikaze” Camus tried and failed to speak normally, making restraining laughter even more difficult for Reiji and Ranmaru.

Camus removes the candy from his book, wiping the drool and wet spot with a napkin. He's trying to look angry, but his red face is still scrunching from the sour.

“How-” Camus’ smacks his lips reflexively, ”dare you!” 

Reiji squeals with laughter, mixed with some fear. 

“Myu-chahahan! You're smacking your lips like a dog with peanut butter!” His comment only makes him laugh even more.

“Kotobuki, that-” another lip smack, ”doesn't make any sense!”

“You’ve never given a dog peanut butter!?”

Camus' face was finally starting to loosen up, “Why would I give Alexander peanut butter!?

Nevermind that, how dare you make a fool of me!”

“You were the one who decided to eat it.”

No one needed to look at Ranmaru to know he was still chuckling under his magazine.

“You were two were the ones who told me to eat it!”

“But you didn't have to eat it, they didn't force the candy on you. Peer pressure is what it's called, correct?”

Camus could fight Ai’s statement. Just at that moment, someone knocked at the green room door. A woman comes in to lead them to the set. They all follow, Reiji close enough to Camus to whisper.

“It's just a harmless, little prank, Myu-chan.”

“Harmed my dignity.”

“Hmm...I don't think it did. If anything, it made us closer seeing you act more natural, even Ran-Ran was less grumpy than usual.”

Reiji walks ahead of Camus, leaving him to think about what he said.


	2. Peanut Butter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a bonus add-on than a full chapter, but I had to do it.

Camus dug through his kitchen cabinets of his apartment for a snack to eat before resuming his work. Alexander had followed him, forewarning by the sound of his claws clicking on the floor. Camus looks down at him and Alexander stares back, wagging his tail slowly. After some thought, Camus walks away from the cabinet and opens another drawer for a spoon. He grabs the jar of peanut butter and scoops out a small amount, kneeling down and holding it in front of Alexander. 

Alexander sniffs it before happily eating the peanut butter. He keeps smacking his lips and almost looks confused by it. Camus smiles and even snickers at him, scratching behind his ear. 

“I guess it is funny.”

He grabs a few macaroons off the counter, patting Alexander on the head before walking out. Alexander follows, still smacking his lips.


End file.
